List of Bleedman Art-Exclusive Characters/S-T
S8 S8 is an original character created by Sfox8 and drawn by Bleedman. S8 is a young boy in a brow attire with a hood and a cape. He has chains around his waist and a large scar on his left eye. S8 has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Another, as a commission for Sfox8. Sabrina Sabrina (not to be confused with Sabrina "Brina" Thompson) is an original character created by gravityarchangel and drawn by Bleedman. Sabrina is a witch/mage, with long white hair that reaches the ground. She has grey skin color and purple eyes. She wears a long purple long dress that covers her feet and long evening gloves. She wears a large metal crown, large wing-like shoulder pads, metal rib protectors and a metal belt. The armor is decorated with large purple gems and her body is covered pink tribal symbols, as a portray of her magical abilities. We see the same energy, fueling her armor. She showcase her magical ability, created a purple energy bolt in her left hand. Sabrina has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sabrina, as a commission for Gravityarchangel. Sahn Lamaray Sahn Lamaray is an original character created by FallenAngelGM. No background is given on the character. Sahn Lamaray is a young man, with long black hair (worn in a ponytail) and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt, a sleeveless red jacket, red pants and red sneakers. On the back of his jacket, he has the logo of the Heart of Wild Fire. His hands are covered by fingerless black gloves. His weapon of choice is a katana and he has the ability of pyrokinesis, as seen by the firestorm around him. Sahn has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sahn Lamaray and was a commission for FallenAngelGM. Sailor Bubblegum Sailor Bubblegum 'is an original character from Bleedman, meant to appear in ''Sugar Bits but never did made into the comics. Sailor Bubblegum is a pink bubblegum monster, looking extremely sticky, having a mouth, connecting by gum threads. He has two eyesockets with two candy-like red eyes and lacks a lower body and arms. He is dressed in a donald duck sailor suit. Sailor Bubblegum has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sugar Bits Characters, together with other characters of Sugar Bits: Cupcake, Mint, Ginger, Licorice, Mammon, Giant Bunny Monster, Bunny Monster, Sugar Bits Skull, Professor Çocoa, Bleed Heart, Business Alien, Kaveeteh, and Toad Tongue. Most characters have seen a redesign when they were appeared but, Business Alien, Sugar Bits Skull, Toad Tongue and Sailor Slime, never appeared in the comics. Sakura Kinomoto '''Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 さくら Kinomoto Sakura?) is the titular ten-year-old protagonist and the eponymous heroine of Cardcaptor Sakura. Named after the Japanese word for "cherry blossom". Her "invincible spell," "Everything will surely be all right" ("Zettai daijoubu da yo"), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. Her most defining character traits is her unyielding determination, caring nature and loyalty to her friends. Sakura is portrayed as an perceptively sweet, extremely energetic and cheerful character who is well-loved, pretty, cheerful, cute and at times a naïve, clumsy, and clueless . Sakura is athletically gifted and skilled in sports at school, being an excellent runner and called the "best baton twirler in school" by her friends. She hates math and is openly phasmophobic. She has a big brother that is a chick magnet. Sakura maintains a crush on Yukito Tsukishiro for most of the manga and anime, but when she finally confesses to Yukito, she is gently rejected and she realizes that she loved him because of his resemblance to her father. Soon after, Sakura develops similar feelings towards Syaoran, although she doesn't realize them until he confesses. In the Dub they never gave the parts when she started calling Li "Syaoran"- as of episode 57 of the third season. Sakura has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sakura. Sally Acorn Sally Acorn is a main character in the cartoon series: Sonic the Hedgehog. Her mother was thought lost when Sally was young, and Sally never knew that she had an older brother as well. She befriended Sonic, with their friendship later leading to a tumultuous on-again, off-again romance, as well as Rotor, Tails, and Antoine D'Coolette. After the original Robotnik came to power Sally and her friends formed the Knothole Freedom Fighters, but following his defeat Sally found herself shouldered with the responsibilities of helping to rule the kingdom. Things became more complicated when her mother and brother were found to be alive, and when the new Robotnik-Dr. Eggman-appeared to cause trouble. For a time Sally retired from active duty as a Freedom Fighter and became somewhat estranged from Sonic, as her feelings for him were such that she didn't want him to fight and risk being killed. However, she eventually returned to the field and renewed her relationship with Sonic. Eventually she sacrificed herself to stop Eggman from turning his World Roboticizer on the entire planet, but was turned into the robotic slave Mecha Sally as a result, and continued in this state until the events of Worlds Collide. This version of Sally was typically more of a strategist than a fighter, but was proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Sally has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sketching all night, ''together with Richard Dick Grayson (Robin), Koriande'r (Starfire), Princess Tara Markov (Terra) and Rachel Roth (Raven) from Teen Titans, as well with Bunnie D'Coolette from Sonic the Hedgehog and Mimi Her. Samus Aran '''Samus Aran' (Japanese: サムス・アラン Hepburn: Samusu Aran?) is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Metroid science fiction action-adventure game series by Nintendo. She was introduced in the 1986 video game Metroid. Samus Aran is an ex-soldier of the Galactic Federation who turned into a Galactic bounty hunter, usually fitted with a powered armor suit with weapons that include directed energy weapons and missiles. Throughout the series, she executes missions given to her by the Galactic Federation while hunting the antagonistic Space Pirates and their leader Ridley along with the parasitic energy-draining organisms called Metroids. Samus has appeared in every Metroid video game and has also been featured in media outside of the series, including the comic book version of Captain N: The Game Master and the Super Smash Bros. series. She is well known as one of the earliest female protagonists in video game history and has remained a popular character over a quarter-century after her first appearance. Samus Aran (both in her Varia and her Zero suit) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the first panel of the picture, together with Donkey King, Fox Mcloud, Link, Lucas, Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog and Yoshi. She is featured in the middle of the page with the left side of her face being covered by her Varia suit's helmet. Sans Sketch_stuff_by_bleedman-d9kj0kv.jpg|''Sketch Stuff'' I_ve_got_a_bone_to_pick_with_you_by_bleedman-da2rqbf.jpg|''I've got a bone to pick with you'' Ut character chart by bleedman-danvmpw.jpg|''UT Character Chart'' Dafuq.png|''Dafuq'' Dafuq 2 by bleedman-dar11yh.jpg|''Dafuq 2'' Sans (sænz, SANZ) is the older brother of Papyrus, and a major character in Undertale. He first appears in the forest outside Snowdin Town. He is either a supporting character or a heroic antagonist. Sans is a short and big-boned skeleton, wearing a hoodie or simple jacket, unzipped at all times, with a white shirt, black shorts and sneakers according to his Steam trading card (can be also interpreted as slippers as seen in the official merchandise.) He is seen with a grin at all times, and only moves the corners of his mouth at certain scenes. He has white pupils, which tend to disappear when he is serious. A bright, flashing iris appears in his left eye socket during the battle against him, as well. This eye starts off merely glowing, but as he utilizes his time warping powers, it starts to flash vividly. He is shown to be able to move exceedingly quickly and/or teleport through his frequent use of "shortcuts", as he calls them. In battle, he shoots what appear to be a kind of beam using "Gaster blasters", a device resembling a goat or dragon skull. These also bear similarities to the DT Extraction Machine found in the True Lab, Gyftrot's head, and Asriel's first form's head. He has obtained the knowledge of multiple timelines and the SAVE function, presumably through his scientific research. However, it appears he does not actually retain knowledge when the player loads a SAVE, and cannot use the SAVE function himself. It may be that his awareness of the situation and his innate perception allows him to recognize when the player is behaving unusually. Sans seems to know if the player has achieved an impossible ending in the Neutral Route's phone call and will call them a dirty hacker. Given that this also counts as an error handling message, he is aware of when the game's code suffers bugs as well Sans has been featured in five pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Sketch Stuff, with Mercy Frisk standing before him in the right lower corner. They are featured together with Eileen Roberts from the cartoon series, Regular Show and with Connie Maheswaran from the cartoon series, Steven Universe. The second time he was featured in I've got a bone to pick with you, together with Frisk. The third time he was featured in UT Character Art, ''together with Chara, Dr. Alphys, Frisk, King Asgore, Papyrus, Toriel and Undyne. Sans is featured on the first row in the middle, being featured together with Frisk. The theme of ''I've got a bone to pick with you ''was followed up by ''Dafuq ''and ''Dafuq 2, ''presenting two possible outcomes of ''I've got a bone to pick. Sarah the Rabbit Might and Magic by bleedman.jpg|''Might and Magic'' sarah_the_rabbit_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Sarah the Rabbit'' Sarah the Rabbit 'is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Sarah is an antropomorphic rabbit. Sarah is the big sister of Emilio the Rabbitman. She is a master of martial art and she have beat up Emilio many times in their trainings together. This resulted in Emilio have become the guy he is today. She is very protective of her brother, perhaps even a bit overprotective. Anyway, it was she who broke the relation between Emilio and Alice the Chesire Cat, which resulted in Alice holding a grudge against Sarah. Sarah herself takes a liking to Gremlin the Bat, but he is clueless to it. She tried to tell him her feelings once, but ended up beating him with her Baka Punch attack. Together with her brother, she lives with in the dojo of her grandfather, after their parents died. Sarah of Rabbit has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in ''Might and Magic, together with Chwen (1), Edgar (2), Tabby (4), Taurisa (5) and Hitou (6), as a commision for Dragonman32, and in second time in'' Sarah The Rabbit'', which is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Sari Sumdac '''Sari Sumdac originates from the Cartoon Network show, Transformers Animated. She is the 8-year-old daughter of Dr. Issac Sumdac. She was the holder of the Key which was loaded with the power of the Allspark and had the power to repair any Transformers and create them. Her best friends are the Autobots Bumblebee and Bulkhead. When she was captured by a giant cockroach the Autobots came to her rescue. She has a taste for loud music, as demonstrated in the episode Much ado about nothing. She and Bumblebee tend to get into trouble, as seen in the episode Nanosecond and Call of Nature. She teaches Earth customs to the Autobots and helps them protect Earth from the Decepticon's attacks. At the end of the second season, she notices a scrape on the elbow that went through her skin and revealed robotic parts. In the episode Transwarped, it was discovered that she is actually a Cybertronian protoform that Issac Sumdac found in a capsule years ago and that Sari was the result of him making contact with it. At first appauled at the revelation she soon accepts it, along with her newly discovered powers and strengthens her desire to aid the Autobots against Decepticon attacks though the Autobots believed it was too dangerous. She then use her key on herself to become an improved and 'older' version of herself. Sari has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sari and Bulkhead, together with the Transformer, Bulkhead. Satsuki Kiryūin Satsuki Kiryūin (鬼龍院 皐月 Kiryūin Satsuki)is a character in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Satsuki is the ruthless student council president of Honnouji Academy. She administers Goku Uniforms to students using various hierarchical schemes such as a no-late day and battle royale-esque tournaments such as the Naturals Election. She wields a katana named Bakuzan (縛斬) which can sever Life Fibers and dons the kamui named Junketsu (純潔, lit. "purity") early in the series. She serves as a major opponent to Ryuko for most of the series. After having learned the true nature of the Life Fibers at an early age, she uses the Honnouji Academy Cultural & Sports Grand Festival to begin her rebellion against her mother and the Life Fibers. During the ensuing battle, Ryuko is revealed to be Satsuki's long-lost younger sister. Satsuki has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kill La Kill, together with Aikurō Mikisugi, Hōka Inumuta, Ira Gamagōri, Junketsu (Satsuki Kiryūin's living suit), Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Ryūko Matoi, Senketsu (Ryūko's living suit), Tsumugu Kinagase and Uzu Sanageyama. Satsuki is featured on the left side of picture, donning Junketsu while resting on her katana. Sayaka Miki Sayaka Miki (美樹 さやか Miki Sayaka?) is a main character in the anime/manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Sayaka is Madoka's classmate and best friend, a second-year at Madoka's school. She is a lively tomboy with strong ideals of love and lawfulness. After helping Madoka rescue Kyubey, she contracts with him to grant her wish to heal the wounded hand of Kyosuke Kamijo, a young violinist that she is infatuated with, visiting him daily in the hospital. As a magical girl, Sayaka's weapon of choice is a cutlass, being able to produce multiples of them at a time. She also has an extraordinary regenerative ability due to the healing nature of her wish. Sayaka insists that her wish is selfless and feels that fighting witches to save people is a bonus, even after witnessing Mami's death. As Sayaka's ideals are put against the reality of her wish's consequences and the stress of fighting, her view of the world is slowly corrupted. She becomes hateful and distrustful towards others, including Madoka, whom she lashes out at and accuses of being selfish. Because of this, Sayaka seems to be based off the original story of the Little Mermaid, because like the little mermaid who saves the prince from near-death, Sayaka heals Kyousuke; like how the little mermaid gives up her tongue to become a human and get the prince to fall in love and marry her, Sayaka gives up her humanity so she can heal Kyousuke and also get him to fall in love with her; like the prince instead falls in love with another princess and breaks the mermaid's heart, Kyousuke falls in love with Hitomi, breaking Sayaka's heart; Finally, like the little mermaid is told to kill the prince and have his blood drip onto her feet so she can turn back into a mermaid, but doesn't and turns to sea foam, Sayaka refuses to cleanse her tainting Soul Gem, causing her to turn into a witch, who is like a mermaid. After learning that her soul is no longer in her body, but in her soul gem, Sayaka starts to believe she is a zombie; and when her friend Hitomi confesses to her about her love of Kyosuke, Sayaka falls into isolation and refuses all help. In her despair, she loses faith in humanity and justice, making her give up on her ideals and herself; thus leading to her soul gem becoming fully corrupted, turning into a grief seed, making her into the witch known as Oktavia von Seckendorff (オクタヴィア・フォン・ゼッケンドルフ Okutavia Fon Zekkendorufu?), the mermaid witch, an armored mermaid witch with her barrier resembling a concert hall, where a figure similar to Kyosuke is playing among faceless figures. Though Kyoko and Madoka attempt to communicate with her, they realize that they can't do anything to save Sayaka. Kyoko then performs a powerful attack to finish off Oktavia, taking her life along with the witch's. Sayaka has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Miki Sayaka. Scarlett Leuchette Scarlett Leuchette AKA Lette o Scar is an original character, created by Rumay-Chian (formerly known as Rumiko-chan-niisan) and drawn by Bleedman. Scarlett is a 19-old Pokémon trainer with long purple hair. Her Pokémons come from the Kanto, the Jotho and the Sinnoh region. In her party, she has a Charmeleon named Red, a Dragonair named Aqua, a Gengar named Ghosts, a Pikachu named Spark, an Umbreon named Raven and an Arcanine named spike. In store, she also has a Psyduck named Mr. Dukie, a Weaville named Heather, a Lapras named Jewel, a Zubat named Zut-Zut, a Slowpoke named Pink and a Chikorita named Kiwi. Scarlett is described as an adventurer, a dreamer and a rebellious girl who hates it when people tell her what to do. She has trust issues and prefers the company of her pokémon and just her close friends. Her best friend is Red, after the Charmeleon saved her from a herd of Nidokings. She became a trainer to honor the memory of her father. Scarlett has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Scarlett Gift as gift for Rumay-Chian, commissioned by Genimac. Scootaloo Scootaloo is a character from the cartoon show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Scootaloo is a female school-age Pegasus pony. She first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and is properly introduced in Call of the Cutie. Scootaloo and her friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club devoted to helping ponies earn their cutie marks. She is a talented scooter driver. She idolizes Rainbow Dash and develops a sisterly bond with her in Sleepless in Ponyville. Lauren Faust has stated that Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash are not related. Scootaloo (in human form) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fanservice Crusaders, together with Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. She is featured in a brown leotard, on the upper far right. The picture was a commission for DJ-BLU3Z, (formerly known Dzappa7778). The Screaming Tree The Screaming Tree 'is an original character drawn by Bleedman. The tree has two huge black eyes, just below its branches but the most of trunk is a black shaped mouth. The Screaming Tree is most likely based on folkore legends of souls being cursed and transformed into trees, their screams frozen in bark, or on the cryptozoological sightings of Flesh-eating trees. Screaming Tree has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''TGIF, together with Business Rhinoceros, Crocodile Business Monster, Turtle Business Monster, Red Hood, Iggy, Dirge and a caricature Adolf Hitler. Selena Innae 'Selena Innae '''is an original character, created by Tales-of-Ragnia and drawn by Bleedman. Selena is a young devil-human hybrid (1/4 devil, 3/4 human) and the daughter of Atemisc Innae and Mimi Her. Together with her older brother, Atlas Innae, she is a pirate. She is a quiet character, who does anything to keep out of problems. Despite her timid nature, when she would find herself, she is more than able to defend as she has mastered several types of combat. Since Mimi is sterile (confirmed by Griddles), and Atemisc isn't canon to the Grim Tales Universe (confirmed by Tales-of-Ragnia), Selena Innae is non-canon to Grim Tales. Selena has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Red Pirates (featured on Tales-of-Ragnia as Atlas and Selena), together with her brother Selena Innae as a commission by Tales-of-Ragnia. Senketsu ' Kill la kill by bleedman-d7sloyl.jpg|''Kill La Kill Archon 2016 by bleedman-dagzdqo.jpg|''Archon 2016'' Senketsu (鮮血 Senketsu, lit. "fresh blood") is a character in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Senketsu is a talking sailor uniform that Ryuko finds beneath her house. He is a kamui (神衣, lit. "Godrobe"), an outfit made entirely of Life Fibers, which provides its wearer with superhuman abilities in exchange for their blood. Initially, it absorbs a large amount of her blood and only allows her to act for a limited time, however, it is soon able to fully synchronize with Ryuko as she gets over her embarrassment of wearing such a skimpy outfit. Whenever Ryuko destroys a Goku Uniform, Senketsu absorbs its Life Fiber. Mikisugi later reveals that Issei Matoi designed Senketsu for Ryuko so that they can go against the propagators of the Life Fibers. After Ryuko defeats Ragyo, Senketsu sacrifices himself in atmospheric entry to return Ryuko safely to Earth. Senketsu has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Kill La Kill, together with Aikurō Mikisugi, Hōka Inumuta, Ira Gamagōri, Junketsu (Satsuki's living suit), Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Tsumugu Kinagase and Uzu Sanageyama. Senketsu is featured in the right lower corner of the picture, donned by Ryūko Matoi. It appeared for a second time in Archon 2016 in position of Deegee, together with GX-9901-DX Gundam DX and items from and references to several animes and a game, namely Attack On Titans, Dragon Ball Z, Dota 2 and Naruto. Sentinel ' The Sentinels' are a variety of mutant hunting robots in the comic page series, X-Men, Marvel. Sentinels are designed to hunt mutants who often represent the protagonists of Marvel stories; therefore, the Sentinels are usually employed as supervillains or as the tools of other villains. While many are capable of tactical thought, only a handful are self-aware. Sentinels are technologically advanced, and have exhibited a wide variety of abilities. They are armed (primarily with energy weapons and restraining devices), capable of flight, and can detect mutants at long range. They possess vast physical strength, and their bodies are highly resistant to damage. Some are able to alter their physical forms or re-assemble and reactivate themselves after they have been destroyed.Some Sentinel variants have the ability to learn from their experiences, developing their defenses during an engagement. Several groups of the robots have been created or led by a single, massive Sentinel, called Master Mold. Some sentinels are also equipped with an inconspicuous logic loop in case they should go rogue to convince them that they are mutants as demonstrated in the tri-sentinel. The Sentinels have been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sentinels. The design of Sentinels are based on the Sentinels in the 2014 film, X-Men: Days of Future Past. Serena X x and y by bleedman-d6x9yw0.jpg|''x,x and y'' X x and y colored by bleedman-d84a1uh.jpg|''x,x and y colored'' Serena is the female playable character or the player's rival if the player chooses to play as the male playable character, Calem, in the video games: Pokémon X & Y. Serena is a girl living in Vaniville Town with her friends Calem, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. She recently moved into Vaniville Town. Her mom owns a Rhyhorn and Fletchling, the latter of which wakes Serena up at the start of the game. As a non-playable character, Serena is a young girl who lives in Vaniville Town when the protagonist moves into town. Serena is the main rival of the character, choosing the starter Pokémon which is super effective to the player's. She is also the character who teaches the player and Shauna how to catch a Pokémon, catching a Bunnelby with the use of her Fletchling. Soon after, she can be seen in Santalune Forest with the other friends. Serena is the child of two prominent Pokémon battlers, and is seen as one of the two best battlers of the group of friends, alongside the protagonist. Serena has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, in the right panel of x,x and y and in the right panel of the follow-up art, x,x and y colored, together with Calem and the three starter pokémon for X & Y, Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie. Shadow Shadow by bleedman.jpg|''Shadow'' a_dark_adventure_by_bleedman-d4hc2tu.jpg|''A Dark Adventure'' Shadow '(previously known as ''The Master) is an original character created by Rachel Terrera (formerly known as Jinney) and drawn by Bleedman. Shadow is a 21 year old, Shadow Being/Fur Demon. Normally, he is nice and reasonable but when his instructions aren't followed, he can be pretty stern. He is a very powerful being, with speed to match. His main priority is keeping his people safe, although he is slightly power-hungry. He als likes food and has taken a liking to a girl named Rachel Taylor. He doesn't like those who are disobedient and meetings that serve no real purpose. He also hates criminals and has a strict: "No drinking, no smoking, no drugs" policy. Shadow has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Shadow ''and a second in ''A Dark Adventure ''in his two forms, as Shadow and Master. Both were a commission for Rachel Terrera. Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic X.jpg|''Sonic X cool_shoes_by_bleedman.jpg|''Cool Shoes'' '''Shadow the Hedgehog, is one of the main antagonists in the Sonic the Hedgehog series is the rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was created as the "Ultimate Lifeform" by Professor Gerald Robotnik using the DNA of Black Doom. Shadow is immortal; however, that doesn't mean that he does not feel pain. Shadow is ageless as well. Since his debut, Shadow has appeared in a multitude of games, television shows, and comic books. His past was almost a complete mystery until the game Shadow the Hedgehog revealed the events surrounding his creation. In contrast to Sonic, Shadow is typically portrayed as a tortured anti-hero, or a renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil as those of good. However, he does what he needs to do to accomplish what he knows to be right. According to an official poll, Shadow is the second most popular character in the series, second only to Sonic himself. Shadow has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Shadow Amy, together with Amy Rose. Sheena Sheena by bleedman-d6kkrcq.jpg|''Sheena'' sheena_by_bleedman-d7in4x1.jpg|''Sheena'' sheena_in_wonderland_by_bleedman-d90jbcr.jpg|''Sheena in Wonderland'' sheena_in_wonderland_part_2_by_bleedman-d9at8kp.jpg|''Sheena in Wonderland part 2'' sheena_in_wonderland_part_3_by_bleedman-da50jy8.jpg|Sheena in wonderland part 3 Sheena is an original character created by Jeyna and drawn by Bleedman. She is a young girl who after a mysterious accident, got severe brain damage. The damage was so severe that large parts of her brain had been replaced with implants, turning her into a cyborg. These implants has helped her in school to collect big quantities of information. It also gave her the ability to learn and hack at a fast pace. Despite her young age, she is the owner of the Sea of Stars (S.O.S.) Space station, a vessel that can be used by people to live as an intergalatic colony. She has certain enemies who try to take over her ship, something she is very protective of. In later pictures, she has been sucked in a strange portal, transporting her to a digital wonderland. Sheena has been featured in four pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first two pictures are named Sheena, the first is featured Sheena and her space ship, and the second in a snafu comics' style comic, featuring Sheena and an unnamed associate being threatened by another cyborg and his army of androids. The third picture, Sheena in Wonderland, featured Sheena being sucked in a digital portal, a picture followed up with Sheena in Wonderland part 2. Shen Guang shen_guang_by_bleedman.jpg|''Shen Guang'' golden_dragon__shen_guang_by_dragonman32-d2qitdd.jpg|''Golden Dragon: Shen Guang'' Shen Guang the Golden Dragon is an original character, created by Dragonman 32 and drawn by Bleedman. Shen Guang is an antropomorphic dragon. Shen Guang is The Leader of the Four Lords. He possesses the abilities of healing and photokinesis, and to lesser extents anemokinesis, hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis and terrakinesis. Only if the damage is too grave, either cursed or posioned with a very lethal substance, he can't heal completely. He also lacks the power of necromancy. But with his photokinesis, he is capable of removing curses, banish the undead and illuminate even the darkest caves. He is the biological father of Drake but let Rairyu care for his son, before he need to restore his power. His wife, Rairyu's younger sister, Azura was killed during the Great War. Shen Guan is a wise and cunning man, not too interested in getting involved into other people's affairs. Shen Guang will treat those he considers friends with respect and kindness and won't quickly take up arms but those who force his hand will know the power of his weapons of choice, the warhammer, Celestial Wrath, which allows him to channel his photokinetic abilities and the shield Sol Aegis, which can be used to reflect both light as magic based attacks. He lives in a hidden monastery high in the mountains in the centre of the world. Those who manage to find the path to the monastery only do, because he allows them to. Shen Guang has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Shen Guang, (Golden Dragon: Shen Guang on Dragonman32's account, with a slight change in colors) as a commission to Dragonman32. Shimiru the Scorpion poison_lords_by_bleedman.jpg|''Poison Lords'' the_five_poison__shimiru_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Poison: Shimiru'' Shimiru the Scorpion 'is an original character, created by Dragonman 32 and drawn by Bleedman. Shimiru is an antropomorphic scorpion. Shimiru is the fearsome and cunning leader of the Five Poison. A brilliant master of dark magic, Shimiru is one enemy that shouldn't be underestimated. He is a cold and ruthless man, known for his intolerance to misbehavior. But he wasn't always like this. Once, Shimiru was known as Sasu and was the best friend of Rairyu. His weapon of choice is the Venom Reaper, a powerful artifact of dark magic which is dipped in the most lethal venom known. In his left hand, he holds an orb containing the soul of his lord and master, Dokuryu. Shimiru has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in ''Poison Lords, together with Gama (1), Sly (3), Dokuryu (4), Dokumo (5) and Tokagero (6) and a second time in The Five Poison: Shimiru. The Five Poison: Shimiru ''is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Shinku Fifth doll by bleedman.jpg|''Fifth Doll Fifth doll colored by bleedman.jpg|''Fifth Doll Colored'' choose_your_goth_by_bleedman-d4b62vq.jpg|''Choose your Goth'' '''Shinku is a character from the manga and anime series, Rozen Maiden.Shinku is the fifth Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit Hollie. She has a southern belle personality and treats Jun as her servant. Shinku treats regular dolls as if they are alive, and is an avid fan of the fictional puppet show Detective Kun Kun. Shinku wishes to complete the Alice Game without killing her siblings. For battles, she is able to create and control rose petals. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro and English dubbed by Mela Lee. Shinku has been featured in three pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Fifth Doll and later in its follow-up art, Fifth Doll Colored. The third picture, Choose your Goth, together with Stocking Anarky from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt and Ruri Gokō from Oreimo. Shoko Shoko is a character in the cartoon series, Adventure Time. Shoko is a black haired girl with green skin who died many years before the events of . She makes her first major appearance in'' The Vault'' where it is revealed that she is one of Finn's past lives. After her death, Shoko appears to Finn as an amorphous ghost in The Creeps, '' ''King Worm and The Vault. A notable feature is the fact she has one mechanical arm. According to her, she was mutilated and abandoned by her parents at a young age, which resulted in her taking the path of a common criminal. She supposedly only has one arm because her parents sold her right arm for a computer before dropping her at a dojo to give her fighting skills. Her parents never returned to the dojo; thus, Shoko was left without any parents or guardians. She later befriended a tigerand the two began to roam the lands of Ooo in search of work. Shoko has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, It's that time again!, together with BMO, Marceline and the Vampire King. Sid silent_sid_by_bleedman_by_silent_sid-d955ys8.jpg|''Silent-Sid by Bleedman'' sid_in_a_box_by_bleedman-d96f34p.jpg|''Sid in a Box'' Sid is an original character created by Silent-Sid and drawn by Bleedman. Sid is a small boy with androgynous looks, resulting in him often be confused to be a girl. Sid has short purple pink hair and is most times dressed in a yellow sweater that is a bit too big for him, a yellow beanie and purple trousers (which are often mistaken for stockings). He is a silent kid and rarely speaks unlike his compagnion, a green chesire cat that isn't silent for a minute. Sid has been featured in two pieces in Bleedman Character Art, as a sketch in Silent-Sid by Bleedman ''(only featured on Silent-Sid's DeviantArt Page) and as a finished picture in ''Sid in a box. The picture was gift for the support Silent-Sid has shown to Bleedman and the tons of fanart produced by the man. Sigma X x and y by bleedman-d6x9yw0.jpg|''x,x and y'' X x and y colored by bleedman-d84a1uh.jpg|''x,x and y colored'' Sigma is the main villain in the video game series: Mega Man X. Sigma is the creation of Dr. Cain, considered to be the finest reploid of the time with circuitry designs meant to keep him from going maverick. He used to be the leader of the Maverick Hunters, but during a mission, he comes into contact with Zero, who at the moment was a Maverick. During their battle, Zero leaves Sigma badly damaged and infected with the Zero Virus. Sigma was initially stable after the incident, but he soon became a Maverick and declares war on humans. He was defeated by X and Zero numerous times before being finally defeated on the moon in Mega Man X8, where they believed the Zero Virus will eventually die out. Sigma appears as a tall, bald humanoid in most of his forms. Although he has been destroyed countless times, Sigma's programming is able to survive the encounters in viral form, allowing him to build new bodies. It is implied that he grows more insane with each transformation, the most dramatic example being in X6, having deteriorated to a form that is barely conscious, and can only think of revenge on X and Zero. He later manages to develop his data into the Sigma Virus, which allows him to easily infect numerous reploids. He is fond of transforming himself into a larger and stronger form after his first normal form is defeated. He is a capable military leader, rendering him a devious and strategic opponent and allowing him to turn various Reploids, Maverick Hunters, and Mavericks to his side, which is especially shown in X4, where he pushes the Repliforce and Maverick Hunters into nearly destroying each other. After his defeat in Mega Man X8, Lumine claims that Sigma is dead for good and will be unable to ever return. Sigma has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in the left panel of x,x and y, together with Iris, Megaman Zero and Sigma and in the left panel of the follow-up art, x,x and y colored, together with Iris, Megaman Zero and Vile. Sigma is featured in the background, behind Mega Man X and Zero. Silver Spoon Silver Spoon'is a character from the cartoon show, ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Silver Spoon is a female school-age Earth pony and minor antagonist who first appears in Call of the Cutie, alongside Diamond Tiara. She and Diamond Tiara are best friends and classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Silver Spoon's name and cutie mark are derived from the phrase "born with a silver spoon in your mouth," which implies being born into wealth and privilege. Silver Spoon (in human form) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fanservice Crusaders, together with Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. She is featured in a brown leotard, on the upper far right. The picture was a commission for DJ-BLU3Z, (formerly known Dzappa7778). Simion '''Simion is a character from the cartoon show, Dial M for Monkey. Simion was a mutated chimpanzee. In the 1950's, he was a test chimp who was shot in space, as a test, during the space race. A crack in the ship's hull, led to an explosion and exposing the chimp to high levels of gamma radiation. The gamma radiation resulted into a severe mutation of the chimp's DNA. This enhanced his intelligence and physical prowess as well grant him the ability to survive in the vacuum in space. Through medidation, he was able to develop the ability of Matter Creation and Cosmic Creation. Creating his own empire, he set out to destroy the human race, out of the revenge for what has happened to him. Due to his plans, he caught the attention of Monkey. After pleading his case to Monkey, believing them to be kindred spirits. As Monkey expressed his car for the human race, Simion reconsider ed his "generous" offer, he planned to attack him but was stopped after Monkey gave him a banana. This offer of kidness showed Simion really needed, love and resulted in him reforming. Simion has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Happy New Year 2016, together with Monkey. Simon Simon is an original character created by Bee-Chan and drawn by Bleedman the-dragon-girl. Simon is an imp with long green hair (which he wears in a braid) and a green goatee. True to his Imp nature, he has a pair of ram horns on the side of his head, a pair of dog ears, a yellow curved horn in the middle of his head and a lion's tail. He wears a black hoodie and a black pants with red suspenders. He carries around a yo-yo. Simon has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Simon, as commision for Bee-Chan. Skaty the Elf Skaty the Elf is an orginal character, created by Bleedman. As her title suggest, Skaty is a female warrior elf. She has long dark colored haird and typical long pointy elf ears. She is dressed in a quite provocative attire, namely a heavily decorated camisole armor and a denim bikini bottom, held up by a belt. Her neck is covered by a scarf. Her lower arms are protected with armguards and she also wears armored boots. On her belt she has two sacks with unspecified content. Her weapon of choice is a long blade. Skaty has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Skaty the Elf as a birthday gift to EvanzBlack. Slam Tasmanian Slam Tasmanian 'is one of the main character in the cartoon series, ''Loonatics Unleashed. He is the group's gluttonous, muscle-bound heavyweight, descendant of the Tasmanian Devil and Tasmanian She-Devil and has purple on his uniform. Slam is the team's strongman, applying brute force when necessary. Slam's tornadoes allow him to create/counteract rotation in objects, create a tornado-like suction, as well as attack from a distance. Before gaining his powers, Slam earned his living as a professional wrestler, called the "Twisted Spinner" (The Terror from Somewhere). Like his ancestor, Slam's speech sounds like simple grunting of English, but is implied to be dialogue the audience is not meant to understand, like his ancestor. The other Loonatics will sometimes mention what Slam said, effectively translating anything important. In the second season, he speaks better English, but still isn't fluent in the language. Slam has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, WTF doc?, together with Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny and Danger Duck. He appears in the background, seemingly eating someone. Sloth '''Sloth is an original character, created by thebloodreaver and drawn by Bleedman. He is part of the 7even Syns, a group based on the seven deadly sins. Sloth is the embodiement of the sin Acedia (or Sloth), a wasting due to lack of use, concerning a person, place, thing, skill, or intangible ideal that would require maintenance, refinement, or support to continue to exist. Sloth is a hunchback with a white skin, and clad in blue pants and a white shirt. But most notable are the metal tubes that entering his the left and right side of his head, the four that entered his neck and two that entered his shoulders, that are twisted around his arms and are connected with his wrists. On his forehead, he has a huge mechanical red eye. Sloth has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Seven Syns, together with Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride and Wrath. Sly the Cobra Poison lords by bleedman.jpg|''Poison Lords'' the_five_poison__sly_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Poison: Sly'' Sly the Cobra 'is an original character, created by Dragonman 32 and drawn by Bleedman. Sly is an antropomorphic Cobra and part of the Five Poison. Sly is criminally insane and the craziest member of the Five Poison. Untrustwothy, he is known for his habits of backstabbing almost everyone. The only thing that keeps him in check around the Five Poison, is the fear his master inspires in him. His weapon of choice is the Venom Blade, a living chain-blades. The weapon feeds on the misery of Sly's victims. The weapon is dibbed in poison and are swinged in arcs. Sly has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in ''Poison Lords, together with Gama (1), Shimuru (2), Dokuryu (4), Dokumo (5) and Tokagero (6) and a second time in The Five Poison: Sly. ''The Five Poison: Sly ''is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Sol Badguy '''Sol Badguy (Japanese: ソル＝バッドガイ Hepburn: Soru Baddogai) is a fictional character in Arc System Works' Guilty Gear video game series. He first appeared in the 1998 video game Guilty Gear, as the main character and namesake. In the series, he is a bounty hunter who has dedicated his life to the destruction of Gears, a race of magical bioweapons that plunged the world into a hundred-year war known as the Crusades. He was once a member of the Sacred Order of the Holy Knights, and this appearance was featured in another playable character named Order-Sol (聖騎士団ソル Seikishidan Soru). Sol has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fighters, together with Bridget, Dizzy and Millia Rage from the Guilty Gear series as well with Iori Yagami and Terry Bogard from The King of Fighters series and Nakoruru from Samurai Shodown. The character is shown in the forefront of the picture, being the character on the far right, appearing with his brown hair and the red suit he wore in Guilty Gear X. Solid Snake Solid Snake (birthname David) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Konami's Metal Gear series created by Hideo Kojima. The Metal Gear Solid games has the character voiced by Akio Ōtsuka in the Japanese version and by actor and screenwriter David Hayter in the English version. Solid Snake is a former Green Beret and a highly skilled special operations soldier engaged in solo stealth and espionage missions. Snake was often tasked with destroying models of the bipedal nuclear weapon-armed mecha known as Metal Gear. Controlled by the player, he must act alone, supported via radio by commanding officers and specialists. While his first appearances in the original Metal Gear games were references to Hollywood films, the Metal Gear Solid series has given a consistent design by artist Yoji Shinkawa alongside an established personality. The character has been well received by critics. Snake has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the first panel of the picture, together with Donkey King, Fox Mcloud, Link, Lucas, Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Samus Aran (with and without her suit), Sonic the Hedgehog and Yoshi. He is featured in the middle of the page, right to Samus and above Fox Mcloud. Sonata Dusk Sonata Dusk is a female siren and one of the main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a backup singer in her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Throughout Rainbow Rocks, Sonata Dusk is shown to be somewhat air-headed and carefree, similar to Pinkie Pie. For example, before the Dazzlings sing Battle in the cafeteria, Sonata is more focused on getting lunch since it is Taco Tuesday. Also, she and Pinkie are the only ones who actually seem to enjoy Snips and Snails' rap performance. Sonata doesn't pick up on Adagio's sarcasm when she says she "loves" the human world, and she speaks candidly with Sunset Shimmer about her and her friends' true nature, nearly blowing their cover. In addition, she frequently argues with Aria Blaze over trivial matters. Despite this, she can be just as cruel and devious as her bandmates, if at times unintentionally so, as evidenced in her interactions with Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. Sonata has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Dazzling Bunnies, in her human form together with Adagio Dazzle and Ada Aria Blaze, both in their respective human forms as well. Adagio is featured in the middle between Aria and Sonata. The art was commissioned by DJ-BLU3Z. Son Goku Son Goku (孫悟空 Son Gokū?) is the protagonist of the anime/manga series Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He is immensely strong, pure of heart, and extremely competitive, but dedicated to defending the Earth from evil. First introduced as a young boy, Goku was originally conceived by creator Akira Toriyama as a variation of Sun Wukong, protagonist of the Chinese novel Journey to the West; wherefore Goku also sported a prehensile tail until later. Upon meeting Bulma at the beginning of the series, the two then embark on an adventure to gather the seven Dragon Balls. After, Goku receives martial arts training from Kame-Sennin, meeting his lifelong friend Kuririn and learning the famous Kamehameha technique, and enters the Tenka'ichi Budōkai to fight the strongest warriors on the planet. When the evil Piccolo Daimao, and later his offspring Piccolo, tries to rule the world, Goku receives training from "gods" to defeat them. Though he appears human, it is later revealed that Goku is descended from an alien warrior race known as the Saiyans, who sent him, originally named Kakarrot, to Earth to prepare it for conquest. Goku sacrifices his life to save the planet from his brother Raditz, but must quickly get stronger in the afterlife under the tutelage of Kaiō-sama, to save it from the other incoming Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. He later becomes a Super Saiyan and defeats a powerful tyrant Freeza. This sets the tone of the rest of the series, with each enemy the characters face becoming stronger than the last, requiring them to attain further training. The last battle of the original manga, against Majin Boo, has the entire universe at stake, and as such, has Goku and friends being asked for help from the gods of the universe, Kaiō-shin. Goku has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Son Goku. Sonia Sonia is an original character created by Kevinsano and drawn by Bleedman. Sonia is a young adult woman, with long brown hair. In the picture, she is drawn with a slight blush on her face, which can be explained by the fact that she is only dressed in a white shirt and pink panties. She also has a black knee brace on her left leg, alluding to some knee injury. On her shirt, she has a stylized depiction of the Powerpuff Girls, which is a reference to Frankie Foster, from Foster's Home for Imagineray Friends, who wears the same shirt in most episodes. Sonia has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sonia, as commission for Kevinsano. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic X.jpg|''Sonic X'' cool_shoes_by_bleedman.jpg|''Cool Shoes'' Smashing by bleedman.jpg|''Smashing'' Sonic the Hedgehog, trademarked Sonic The Hedgehog, is a video game character and the titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega, as well as in numerous spin-off comics, cartoons, and a feature film. The first game was released on June 23, 1991, to provide Sega with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario. Since then, Sonic has become one of the world's best-known video game characters, with his series having sold more than 80 million copies. In 2005, Sonic was one of the first game character inductees into the Walk of Game, alongside Mario and Link. Sonic has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in Sonic X and in Cool Shoes. Cool Shoes was commissioned by Hiroshi 2k, who also designed the shoes and the gloves Sonic wears in the picture. Sora Sora is the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since their early childhood. Sora is four during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He lives on Destiny Islands with his best friends Kairi and Riku, and all three of them dream to venture from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. Sora is also the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky". Sora has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kingdom Hearts, together with Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, and Naminé. He is featured in the middle of the picture with Donald Duck and Naminé on the left side and with Goofy and Mickey Mouse on the right. Spike Spike is a main character in the cartoon series: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Spike, also known as Spike the Dragon, is a male baby dragon. He is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire breath, which features in many episodes, as does his crush on Rarity. Spike has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, MLPFIM, together with Applejack, Derpy, Discord, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. He is sitting on the back of Twilight Sparkle. Spongebob Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy of the same name. Spongebob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. Spongebob lacks a lot of knowledge, is completely oblivious to emotions like anger and is a constant annoyance to those around him, but he is very good natured. Spongebob Squarepants is featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Nicktoons, together with Jenny Wakeman and Dib and Gaz. Starscream Starscream is a villain from the Transformer series. Starscream is the treacherous Decepticon Air Commander and the deadliest of the Seekers. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken control of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into slag. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Starscream has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Little Starscream, as a commission for Cassquet. Steampunkers of MetroCon 2009 The Steampunkers of MetroCon 2009 is a group of original characters created by Bleedman, as a promotion for the MetroCon 2009 and were featured on the poster and two members of the group were featured on VIP tickets. The first Steampunker is a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes. She is clothed in a grey vest, blue shirt and black shorts. She also wears sunglasses and a headphones. Her shoulders are protected by shoulder guards, while her hands are protected with metal power gloves, with a blue orb on the side. She is featured on the far left of the poster. The second Steampunker is a man with brown hair, and is wearing sunglasses, black armored vest, protecting his chest, black pants and a lab coat. He carries a futuristic gun. On the poster, he is featured in the upper right corner of the poster. He is also the first character to be featured on one of the VIP tickets. The third character is a young female with long blonde hair and green eyes. She is clothed in a brown shirt, and four-part skirt, divide in a brown and white pieces. She wears white tights, flip-flops, brown sleeveless gloves and a long green cape around her neck. She is featured on the right side of the picture and the second character featured on one of the VIP tickets. The fourth and final character is a samurai, with black hair and a ring beard. He is dressed in a dark blue kimono, dark blue hairband and fishnet shirt. His weapon of choice is a katana. The Steampunkers has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Metrocon stuff, as a promotion to the MetroCon 2009 convention. Steven Rogers Steven Rogers is main character in the comic series, Captain America. As a young man in World War II, Steven was drawn in by the propaganda of American war machine. He however had been rejected by the army because for physical reasons, as he was seen as too frail. This couldn't quell his patriotism however and he volunteered for a human experiment that had the goal of creating a supersoldier. The experiment was succesful and the young Steven Rogers became the superhuman, known as Captain America. Donning an armor with an American Flag motive, he is send out for special missions against the Axis, Captain America faced of against several nazis, like Red Skull, Baron Zemo Senior and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Near the end of the war, he was trapped in ice and survived in suspended animation until he was revived in the present day. Although Captain America often struggles to maintain his ideals as a man out of his time with its modern realities, he remains a highly respected figure in his community which includes becoming the long-time leader of the Avengers. Steven(as Captain America) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Captain America. The Captain America in the picture is based on the depiction of the character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series. Steven Universe steven_universe_by_bleedman-d8wboqy.jpg|''Steven Universe'' steven_universe_colored_by_bleedman-d91rd1s.jpg|''Steven Universe Colored'' Whatcha_drawin_and_colorin_by_bleedman-daq6qnv.jpg|thumb|''Whatcha Drawin and colorin'' #2 Steven Universe is the titular protagonist in the cartoon series, Steven Universe. Full name Steven Quartz Universe, he is the enthusiastic youngest and only male member of the Crystal Gems. In the context of the show, Steven is the son of Greg Universe, a human musician, and Rose Quartz, the former leader of the Crystal Gems. Rose is described as having "given up her physical form to bring Steven into the world" as the first Gem-human hybrid and bridge the divide between humans and gems, and her rose quartz gemstone is embedded in his navel. He can use his gem to produce a shield or a protective bubble, and he is capable of using healing powers. At the time of the show's narrative, he is 12–14 years old, but appears younger (due to the interaction of his gem's magic with his aging process). Steven is caring, protective, brave, gentle, quick to make friends and forgive others, and eager to help the people he loves with their problems; his optimism is often a source of strength for the other Crystal Gems. His gemstone gives him a wide range of magical abilities; one of the long-term story arcs of the series is his progress in learning about and mastering these abilities, beginning in the series premiere episode Gem Glow with his first successful attempt to summon his shield. Other long-lasting character arcs involving Steven include his anxiety about filling his mother's place in the Crystal Gems and living up to her example, and his developing friendship with his human best friend, Connie. Although Steven enjoys typically "human" activities, like playing music, eating, and spending time with friends, he is determined to help the Crystal Gems protect humanity from the other gems. Like his mother, Steven is kindhearted, protective of his loved ones, and quick to forgive others. Unlike the other gems, Steven is able to fuse with humans; he first fuses with his friend Connie in the episode Alone Together and eventually does the same with Amethyst Earthlings. Steven is musically inclined. He loves music and is a great ukulele player. Steven can also plays other instruments, like the guitar, bass guitar, and drums. Steven's characterization is loosely inspired by the series creator Rebecca Sugar's younger brother Steven Sugar, who is also a background artist for the show. His portrayal as a male character whose heroism is based on traditionally feminine-coded attributes such as empathy and nurturing, and who seeks to live up to the legacy of his heroic mother, has drawn favorable reaction from critics. Steven has been featured in two pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, in Steven Universe and the follow-up art, Steven Universe Colored, together with Amethyst, Connie Maheswaran, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Lion, Pearl, Peridot and Rose Quartz. He also appears in Watcha Drawin and colorin #2. The Steward The Steward is one of the proposed antagonists of the cartoon project, Infinity Train. The Steward is an enigmatic robotic "creature" composed primarily of a white mask that has multiple tentacle-like cables that extend from it, with each ending in a three tipped claw. The mask is primarily white and resembles the face of a human with grey lips. Its mechanized nature becomes more apparent when the mask is removed, as behind it is an inner working of gears and a flame producing tube, akin to a flamethrower, that produces neon blue flames that seep out through the eyes of the mask. It has also been seen to produce barrels that shoot out bullets from its eyes. Due to it's morphology, the Steward has extreme versatility in movement and in combat. Its cables allow it to have massive reach and long strides. The cables, though thin, pack a powerful punch, being able to flick Atticus to the side without effort. It can also use it to entangle opponents, as seen when it coiled around Tulip's ankle to prevent her from escaping. Each of the cables are also tipped with three blade-like claws at the end. The Steward can also shoot bullets from barrels it can produce from behind its mask that protrude through the eyes. The Steward has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, in Whatcha Drawin and colorin #2, together with Callie, Connie Maheswaran, Cthulhu, Flowey, Frisk, Marie, Michelangelo, Panty, Stocking, Tomoko Kuroki and Tulip. It is featured together with Tulip. Strix The Tigress Strixalia Strix The Tigress Baihu is an original character, created Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Strix is an antopomorphic tigress and the daughter of Baihu. She is the princess of the Eastern kingdom. She has the abilities of terrakinesis (inherited from her father) and photokinesis (inherited from her mother). Her mother is assumed to be dead, at least by Strix. She is stronger than most girls, likely due to power she inherited from her father and is close friends with Reaver and Ratchet. Her weapon of choice is the Terra Hammer, that she found in a mysterious cave. The hammer head is made of giant crystal and enhanced her elemental powers. Strix has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Strix The Tiger, which is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Sugar Bits Skull Sugar Bits Skull 'is an original character from Bleedman, meant to appear in ''Sugar Bits but never did made into the comics. Sugar Bits Skull is a giant metal skull with 8 eyes and a trio of spikes on the back of its head. He has several purple orbs its body, three on the forehead in the shape of V, three in his lower jaw and two on his cervical spine cord. The ones on his lower jaw and on his cervical spinal cord aren't connected with his body directly but slightly hovered below and above them respectively. As a finishing touch, he wears a bow tie between the two orbs on his cervical spinal cord. Sugar Bits Skull has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sugar Bits Characters, together with other characters of Sugar Bits: Cupcake, Mint, Ginger, Licorice, Mammon, Giant Bunny Monster, Bunny Monster, Professor Çocoa, Bleed Heart, Business Alien, Kaveeteh, Toad Tongue, Sailor Slime. Most characters have seen a redesign when they were appeared but, Business Alien, Sugar Bits Skull, Toad Tongue and Sailor Slime, never appeared in the comics. Sunset Shimmer '''Sunset Shimmer is a former antagonist in the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sunset Shimmer is a female unicorn pony. She was introduced in the animated film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Princess Celestia, and human Flash Sentry's ex-girlfriend. Following her appearance in Equestria Girls, she has since appeared in other films, animated shorts, software, film novelizations and chapter books, and several IDW comics. Sunset Shimmer in her human form has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Chaos Mistress, together humanized versions of Cheerilee, Derpy, Discord (genderswap), DJ Pon-3, Gilda and Trixie. She is featured in a orange leotard, left above Discord. The picture is a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). Supercow Cartoon character chart 2 by bleedman.jpg|''Cartoon Characters Chart part 2'' revise_by_bleedman.jpg|''Revise'' Supercow 'is the superhero alter ego of Cow, from the cartoon series, ''Cow & Chicken. As Supercow, she has the ability to fly. Supercow's powers lie in a green blanket and her outfit is purple with a logo on the chest which resembles that of Superman. Her alter ego Supercow speaks Spanish, and in several episodes exclaims: "¡Supercow al rescate!" In the Spanish-language dub of the show, this works in reverse -- Cow speaks Spanish while Supercow speaks English. Supercow has been featured in two pieces of artwork, the first time in Cartoon Character Chart Part 2, together with the Rowdyruff Boys, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Aku (as Red Hood), Jimmy Neutron, Dynamo, I. M. Weasel, Grim Reaper, Wilt, Frankie Foster, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Battus, GIR and Zim, and the second time in Revise, together The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Bell, GIR and Mandy. Although her alterego Cow has been made a small cameo in the comics, Supercow has yet to make an appearance in the comics. Suzaku Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character chart again?'' south_leader_suzaku_by_dragonman32.jpg|''South leader Suzaku'' '''Suzaku is an original character created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Rairyu is an antropomorphic phoenix and the leader of the Southern region, a region consisting out mountains, small forests and several volcanoes. She made her home in one of these volcanoes. She is known as the most beautiful regional leader and wields a ritual fan, the Phoenix fan. Suzaku is a master in pyrokinesis and Geo-Thermokinesis, able to control fire, cause volcanic eruptions, and regenerate herself completely with fire. Unbeknownst to her, she has a secret admirer in Edgar the Raven. Suzaku has been featured in two pieces in the Bleedman Character Art, in Character Chart again? and in South leader Suzaku. South leader Suzaku is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle' is a character from the cartoon show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sweetie Belle is a school-age unicorn pony and Rarity's younger sister. She makes her first major appearance in the episode Call of the Cutie. Sweetie Belle and her friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sweetie Belle (in human form) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fanservice Crusaders, together with Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. She is featured in a brown leotard, on the upper far right. The picture was a commission for DJ-BLU3Z, (formerly known Dzappa7778). Tabby the Jaguar Might and Magic by bleedman.jpg|''Might and Magic'' tabby_the_jaguar_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Tabby The Jaguar'' Tabby the Jaguar is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Tabby is an antropomorphic jaguar and based on Dragonman32's friend Tabe-chan. Tabby lives in the Western Region and is one of Bahiu's elite soldiers. She has the abilities of anemo- and hydrokinesis and is armed with a sword and a shield. She comes as a tough woman but has a weakspot for cute things, something she rather keeps a secret. Tabby has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Might and Magic, together with Chwen (1), Edgar (2), Sarah (3), Taurisa (5) and Hitou (6), as a commision for Dragonman32, and in second time in'' Tabby The Jaguar'', which is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Taffyta Muttonfudge Taffyta Muttonfudge is a racer from the fictional video game, Sugar Rush, and the secondary antagonist in the animated film, Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Her theme is strawberry hard candy, and her signature kart is the Pink Lightning. Taffyta is a young tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a strawberry helmet, a hot pink glittery dress, brilliant red jacket, and pink and white stockings and sneakers. Her helmet has a green brim and her collar is also green. She has blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a strawberry helmet similar to her dress with a pink visor while racing. She is Vanellope's former rival and nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and brash to others, particularly Vanellope. She is the ringleader of the Sugar Rush gang, so the other racers always follow her because of her abrasive personality. Since she is second only to King Candy, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and accepting. Taffyta has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Happy Valentines 2013, together with Vanellope von Schweetz, as a Valentine celibration. Tagiru Akashi Tagiru Akashi (Akashi Tagiru in Japanse)) is the lead protagonist of the anime series Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters Who Leapt Through Time. Tagiru is energetic, reckless and something of an airhead, and he always leaps into action without thinking. Even so, he is willing to risk anything to protect others. He is a member of the Xros Heart street basketball team alongside Mikey Kudo (Kudou Taiki in Japanse) and Ewan Amano (Amano Yuu in Japanse), and is in the same class as the latter. Tagiru learned of Digimon and DigiQuartz by accident, unintentionally following Ryouma Mogami(Mogami Ryouma in Japanse) and his team into DigiQuartz and witnessing them attempt to hunt a Metal Tyranomon. He was roped into taking up Digimon Hunting by Gumdramon, who initially intended to use Mikey to his own advantage before having a change of heart, and received a Xros Loader from a reluctant Watch Man, before learning of Mikey and Ewan's history with Digimon and joining with them to hunt. His goal is to surpass Mikey, much as Gumdramon's is to surpass Shoutmon. Tagiru has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Tagiru Akashi as a commission for DarkJanet. It is featured exclusively on her DeviantArt Page. Taiga Aisaka Taiga Aisaka is a main character in the light novel, ToraDora!. She is quite popular for her childish and doll like looks but is unable to stomach company from others. Due to her often snapping at others in brutal ways and her short stature, she is given the nickname "Palmtop Tiger". Her under-developed body and the added nickname has given her a complex which in turn serves to give her a negative attitude and facial expression. Essentially, Taiga gets upset easily. Taiga is also brutally honest, typically when she is lashing out at someone. She is clumsy and tries to hide that too; it seems that only Ryuuji has observed it. Despite coming from a well-to-do family, her life with them is very difficult because of various problems. She had lived with her father and stepmother and constantly fought with her parents, but she moved out and since then has taken to living on her own. Essentially, Taiga is meant to be a deconstruction of the tsundere, showing rapid mood swings, being emotionally unstable, and making poor decisions based solely on emotions. Her steady progress into becoming sweet and kind defies the "bipolar" stereotype of most tsundere characters, who often switch from moods and show no true character development. Taiga has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Archon 2010 giveaways, together with Kirino Kosaka from Oreimo (Middle) and with Haruhi Suzumiya from Haruhi Suzumiya (right) as a promotion to Archon 2010 convention. Tai Kamiya Tai Kamiya (original japanse name: Yamagi Taichi) is one of the main characters in the anime series Digimon Adventure and a supporting character in Digimon Adventure 02. Taichi is an adventurous boy who acts as the leader of the Chosen Children in Digimon Adventure and the leader of the senior group in Digimon Adventure 02. He is the older brother to fellow Chosen Child Kari Kamiya (Yagami Hikari), and can be extremely protective of her, just like how Matt Ishida (Ishida Yamato) is with Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (Takaishi Takeru). Tai wears a pair of goggles, a characteristic that is shared among most of the main characters of other Digimon adaptations and is synonymous with leadership in the Digimon franchise as a whole.As a leader, he often acts first without realizing the consequences of his actions. This has led him to moments of friction and guilt between his friends, as well as his Digimon partner Agumon. However, he manages to do whatever is necessary to rectify the situation, and in times of need, save friends and family from certain doom. Tai has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Tai Sketch, as a commission for DarkJanet. Tang Tang is an original character created by Awakened-Artifact and drawn by Bleedman. Tang is a yellow fishman, complete with fins on his face, a dorsal fin and a shark tail. He has a blonde hair and blue eyes. What is special about his eyes however, is the fact that the sclera is black instead of white. And other notable fact is that has small yellow rings, covering his body. He wears blue trunks, a blue wristband, and several pieces of jewelry while his weapon of choice is a blade. A weapon that will serve him well, if he wants to survive the horde of skeletons that are surrounding him. Tang has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Tang in the watery grave, as a commission for Awakened-Artifact. Taurisa the Bull Might and Magic by bleedman.jpg|''Might and Magic'' taurisa_the_bull_by_dragonman32-d2j7oer.jpg|''Taurisa The Bull'' Taurisa the Bull 'is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Taurisa is an antropomorphic bovine. Despite the name, Taurisa the Bull, Taurisa is female. Taurisa is the older sider of Clara. She has the abilities of pyro- and terrakinesis and was chosen to wield a sacred axe of their tribe, the Taurus Eye. Once she was a gentle spirit but after her sister stole the sacred axe, Taurus Axe, she had a breakdown. Now she is hellbent on finding her sister so she can be brought to justice. Taurisa has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in ''Might and Magic, together with Chwen (1), Edgar (2), Sarah (3), Tabby (4) and Hitou (6), as a commision for Dragonman32, and in second time in'' Taurisa the Bull'', which is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. The design of Taurisa has changed slightly between ''Might and Magic ''and ''Taurisa the Bull ''as her skin color was originally red (like devils) instead of brown-purple, while her hair color was brown in the first drawing instead of pink-purple. Teriyaki Star '''Teriyaki Star is an original character, created by StarValerian and drawn by Bleedman. Teriyaki is a teenage girl and the older sister of Sushi Star.Teriyaki's attitude is the opposite of Sushi, she is serious and doesn't play around. She is in a samurai school in japan. She is always working hard and usually has a lot of hard labor to do..unlike Sushi, like carrying 4 buckets with water and not letting a drop fall. Anytime she wants to fight, she gets out her sword. though, the others call it "being old" or "has been done way too much, it's getting old." as in, the whole asian anime girl in a school uniform with a sword is so much, that she is is a "wannabe anime girl". She gets irritated by that. She doesn't like Sushi necause anytime she wants to fight with her, Sushi always wins with her rainbow rays. the more she gets defeated, the more she gets angry at Sushi. Teriyaki has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Teriyaki Star, as a commission for Jorama, who requested it as birthday gift for StarValerian. Terry Bogard Terry Bogard (テリー・ボガード, Terī Bogādo) is a video game character created by SNK, and is the main character of the Fatal Fury series. He has appeared in every Fatal Fury ''and ''King of Fighters game, and is one of the characters of choice to symbolize the company in crossover games, merchandise and publicity. He appears to fit many Japanese stereotypes for an American character in appearance, personality and speech (his in-game vocabulary is usually limited to American colloquialisms, such as "Okay!" and "Hey, c'mon, c'mon."). Terry has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fighters, together with several other famous fighter characters. The character is shown in the background of the picture wearing his standard attire, consisting out a blea jeans, a white shirt with a red jacket (both sleeveless) and a cap. Thanatos Thanatos is an original character is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Thanatos is an antropomorphic Horse and is part of the Phantom Monarch. Unlike the other Monarchs who have each left their mark in history, Thanatos has no great exploit to speak of. Indeed, few would even know of the name, save for some scattered villages and towns around the North-Eastern region of Dragobeastia. There, legends speak of an ancient tribe of winged horses that once protected a vast region, encompassing most of the North and Eastern territories, with might and magic. The same ancient tribe was also one day suddenly wiped off the face of the world, burned to the ground in a single night. In the heart of the village where the proud Pegasi once lived was a single sentence, burned into the very earth itself: I AM THANATOS. Whilst not to the same degree as Fenrir, Thanatos enjoys seeking out worthy opponents to battle. He enjoys soaring the skies at unnatural speeds, and his skill with the sword is unquestionable. He is also a formidable tactician, altering strategies and battle plans at a frightening pace and he can create wings with his hell fire. Thanatos has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, The Phantom Monarch: Thanatos. The Phantom Monarch: Thanatos is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Thor Thor Odinson is a character from comic company, Marvel. Leaping from the legends of Norse mythology, the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor, is the son of Odin the All-Father and Jord, the spirit of the Earth. He frequently stands alongside the Avengers in the defense of the people of Midgard (Earth), often against the schemes of his adopted brother Loki. He formerly dwelt in a recreation of Asgard in Oklahoma, using the mortal form of Donald Blake to provide a bridge between his people and the mortals surrounding them. However, Loki's subtle trickery and manipulations of Balder, combined with her time-twisting of Asgard's past and that of Bor and Odin's has enabled her to banish Thor from Asgard, stripping him of his titles, throne and legal power, and move his people to Doctor Doom's Latveria, having planned this ever since her rebirth. Thor returned to Asgard, just in time to aid them in a battle against Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers, X-Men, and H.A.M.M.E.R. forces, killing Sentry after he destroyed Asgard. Feeling lonely, Thor has resurrected his brother Loki and father Odin and they continue to battle-on for the survival of Asgard. Thor has been featured in Black Friday 2016, together Bill Cipher, Corporal Damon S. Braid, Delmont Walker, Lieutenant Anya Stroud, Journey's Robed Protagonist and Ryuk. He is featured on the top of the picture, wielding Mjolnir. Although Thor hasn't been featured in the comics, Mjolnir has been seen as part of Mandy's collection. ThunderTuff ThunderTuff is an original character created by Thunderfoxjt and drawn by Bleedman. ThunderTuff is a dark blue-haired transhuman, wearing a light blue-white outfit, with a yellow tie. He has a hairpin in the shape of a Lightning strike and wields a giant sword. Based on his name, his main ability is electrokinesis. ThunderTuff has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ThunderTuff ''as commission for Thunderfoxjt. Tokagero Poison lords by bleedman.jpg|''Poison Lords the_five_poison__tokagero_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Poison: Tokagero'' Tokagero the Basilsk is an original character, created by Dragonman 32 and drawn by Bleedman. Tokagero is an antropomorphic Basilisk and part of the Five Poison. Tokagero is a master spy, strategist and master in disguise. He is a quiet and cunning character, who prefers to strike first and ask questions later. Despite the fact that he is an obedient character, he acts as the second-in-command and the right hand man of Shirimu. He is quite skilled in black magic and his weapons of choice are the Vemon Claws, a pair of gauntlets with sharp nails, made even more lethal by the addittion of a poison and black magic mixture. Tokagero has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Poison Lords, together with Gama (1), Shimuru (2), Sly (3), Dokuryu (4) and Dokumo (5) and a second time in The Five Poison: Tokagero. The Five Poison: Tokagero is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Tomoko Kuroki Just some girl by bleedman-d8z4hfr.jpg|''Just Some Girl'' Whatcha drawin and colorin by bleedman-daq6qnv.jpg|''Italic text'' Tomoko Kuroki (黒木 智子 Kuroki Tomoko?) is the main character in the manga series, No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (Japanese: 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Hepburn: Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!?), often refered to as WataMote. Tomoko is often depicted as a desperate, lonely, and deranged girl who is characterized by her social anxiety and vivid facial expressions. She has a grim outlook on life, as most of her thoughts involve insulting others or herself. She spends most of her days playing otome games and browsing the web. Tomoko has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Just some girl and a second time in, Whatcha Drawin and colorin #2, in the latter, together with Callie, Connie Maheswaran, Cthulhu, Flowey, Frisk, Marie, Michelangelo, Panty, Stocking, The Steward and Tulip. This on the first row, on the far right. Tommy Turnbull Tommy Turnbull 'is a main character in the cartoon series, ''Robotboy. Tommy is a blond, square-headed, 10-year-old human boy. He is depicted as a smart, responsible and sensitive boy with a strong sense of justice. Tommy has a great interest in robotica and a great fan of the work of Professor Moshimo. As a reward for his interest, Moshimo gave him Robotboy, his latest android, so Tommy can learn him to become a "real boy". But since Robotboy is a dangerous weapon, Tommy becomes a favorite kidnap target by the villain Dr. Kamikazi. Tommy's best friends are Gus Turner and Lola Mbolắ. Tommy has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Toon Time, as a sketch together with Robotboy, and his friends Gus Turner and Lola Mbolắ, as well as with Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson from the cartoon series, Ben 10. Tongue Toad 'Tongue Toad '''is an original character from Bleedman, meant to appear in ''Sugar Bits but never did made into the comics. Tongue Toad is a cyclopean green toad wearing a blue suit. Most notable feature of the character however is the fact that he has an enlarged tongue that hangs on the grounds and his arms have been replaced by two large tongues as well. Tongue Toad has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sugar Bits Characters, together with other characters of Sugar Bits: Cupcake, Mint, Ginger, Licorice, Mammon, Giant Bunny Monster, Bunny Monster, Sugar Bits Skull, Professor Çocoa, Bleed Heart, Business Alien, Kaveeteh and Sailor Slime. Most characters have seen a redesign when they were appeared but, Business Alien, Sugar Bits Skull, Toad Tongue and Sailor Slime, never appeared in the comics. Toph Beifong onion_and_banana_juice_by_bleedman.jpg|''Onion and Banana Juice'' Benders by bleedman.jpg|''Benders'' '''Toph Beifong is a main character in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Toph was an earthbending master and one of the most powerful earthbenders of her time. Blind since birth, Toph was constantly treated condescendingly because of her disability and stature, especially by her overprotective parents. Upon discovering badgermoles, earthbending animals who were also blind, she learned how to use earthbending as an extension of her senses. This gave her the ability to "see" through every tiny vibration that passes through the ground. Having developed her own unique style of earthbending, Toph acquired a toughened personality and became famous for winning underground patriotic earthbending tournaments under the title of the "Blind Bandit", behind her parents' backs. Although initially uninterested in directly aiding the war effort, she eventually chose to leave behind her old life, and travel with Avatar Aang and his friends as his earthbending teacher when her parents finally became unbearable for her. Toph's total mastery over earthbending, unique personality, and thoughtful pragmatism made her a valuable addition to the team. Toph has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in a sketch, Onion and Banana Juice, and later in a finished version of the sketch, Benders. In both she was featured together with Aang and Katara. Toriel Toriel is one of the main character from the video game, Undertale. Toriel (/ˈtɔːɹiəl/ TOR-ee-el) is the second major character the protagonist encounters in Undertale. She saves the protagonist from Flowey and guides them through the Ruins. oriel is a kind monster that acts as a protective mother for the protagonist; she employs tough love on the protagonist as well as Asgore. She cares for children and was excited to be a mother herself. She enjoys cooking and bakes butterscotch-cinnamon pie as well as her favorite, snail pie. Toriel has a playful side and loves puns and bad jokes, and she even keeps a journal of puns. Toriel is said to be intelligent and dreams of becoming a teacher. She has already prepared a curriculum for the protagonist by the time they reach her home in the Ruins. In True Pacifist Ending Credits, she stands outside a school and, in the Family Ending of a Neutral Route, she starts her own. Toriel has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, UT character chart, together with Chara Dr. Alphys, Frisk, King Asgore, Papyrus, Sans and Undyne. Chara is featured on the first row on the left, being the first character on the sheet. Tracer Tracer is one of the heroes in Overwatch. The former Overwatch agent known as Tracer is a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. Lena Oxton (call sign: "Tracer") was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared several months later, teleporting in and out of existance. Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. With her newfound skills, she became one of Overwatch's most effective agents. Tracer was featured in 'Watcha Drawing' along with Mojo Jojo, Dawn Bellwether, Lapis Lazuli and Huntress Wizard. Triceratops Triceratops is a genus of herbivorous ceratopsid dinosaur that first appeared during the late Maastrichtian stage of the late Cretaceous period, about 68 million years ago (Mya) in what is now North America. It is one of the last known non-avian dinosaur genera, and became extinct in the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event 66 million years ago. The term Triceratops, which literally means "three-horned face", is derived from the Greek τρί- (tri-) meaning "three", κέρας (kéras) meaning "horn", and ὤψ (ops) meaning "face". Bearing a large bony frill and three horns on its large four-legged body, and possessing similarities with the modern rhinoceros, Triceratops is one of the most recognizable of all dinosaurs and the best known ceratopsid. It shared the landscape with and was probably preyed upon by the Tyrannosaurus, though it is less certain that the two did battle in the manner often depicted in traditional museum displays and popular images. A triceratops has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Uncle Vinz draw me a dynosoor, as a request by his little nephew. Bleedman draw three dinosaurs: a Tyrannosaurs, a Velociraptor, and a Triceratops. Trixie Trixie is a former antagonist character in the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Trixie, or Trixie Lulamoon, is a female unicorn pony and traveling magician. She is the main antagonist of Boast Busters and Magic Duel and a supporting antagonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. She makes minor appearances in Bridle Gossip, The Return of Harmony Part 1, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls and appears in several Rainbow Rocks animated shorts, IDW comics, and other chapter books. She tends to speak in the third person and refers to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie" and "The Great and Apologetic Trixie" (at the end of Magic Duel). The name Trixie is often a diminutive form of Patricia or Beatrice/Beatrix.< Trixie in her human form has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Chaos Mistress, together humanized versions of Cheerilee, Derpy, Discord (genderswap), DJ Pon-3, Gilda and Sunset Shimmer. She is featured in a blue leotard and wizard hat, left above Sunset Shimmer. The picture is a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). Tsumugu Kinagase Tsumugu Kinagase (黄長瀬 紬 Kinagase Tsumugu) is a character in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Tsumugu is a scientist at the Nudist Beach organization and an acquaintance of Aikuro who sports a red mohawk on top of short black hair. He bears a strong hatred of kamui, which stems from an experiment where his close sister, Kinue (絹江), died when the kamui she had volunteered to test ran her blood dry. His weapon is a sewing machine pistol that fires needles which severs the connections between the Life Fibers in kamui and Goku Uniforms and their wearers. The needles also act like acupuncture, in that it can immobilize opponents and invigorate them afterward. His catchphrase is "There are two things you need to know" (2つ、いいことを教えてやる Futatsu, ii koto o oshieteyaru, also "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information"). Tsumugu has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kill La Kill, together with Aikurō Mikisugi, Hōka Inumuta, Ira Gamagōri, Junketsu (Satsuki's living suit), Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Senketsu (Ryūko's living suit) and Uzu Sanageyama. Tsumugu is featured in the upper left corner of the picture, just above Satsuki Kiryūin. Tulip Tulip is the main protagonist of cartoon project, Infinity Train. She is 12 years old and currently resides in the Infinity Train searching for a way home with One-One. Tulip is intelligent for her age, with the show's creator, Owen Dennis, stating that she has "advanced 12-year-old logic." She is also easily frustrated when things don't go her way. Though she has her bouts of selfishness, she is not averse in giving a helping hand when it is needed. She is primarily focused on finding a way out of the train, which is where most of her selfishness comes from, often times turning her head on something that isn't focused on escape from the train. Tulip normally refers to her pencil and notebook for important things. She likes to keep information there. This was shown as when Atticus was telling her how to open a door. Tulip has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, in Whatcha Drawin and colorin #2, together with Callie, Connie Maheswaran, Flowey, Frisk, Marie, Michelangelo, Panty, Stocking, The Steward and Tomoko Kuroki. Tulip is featured together with The Steward, on the second row, on the right. Twilight Sparkle Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLPFIM'' Mlbfim by bleedman-d6qyy7z.jpg|''MLBFIM'' My little bunny fanservice is magic alicorns .jpeg|''Alicorn Bunnies'' twilight_sparkle_by_jorama-d4i0qh2.jpg|''Twilight Sparkle'' pony_gang___update_by_jorama-d57g0wk.jpg|''Pony gang: Update'' Twilight Sparkle is the primary main character in the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Twilight is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the younger sister of Shining Armor and sister-in-law to Princess Cadance. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2''she gains her own castle as part of her Friendship Rainbow Kingdom and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. In ''Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight adopts a pet owl named Owlowiscious. Twilight Sparkle has been featured in seven pieces of Bleedman Character Art, she is first featured in MLPFIM, together with Applejack, Derpy, Discord, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Spike. She is featured on the lower left with Spike on her back. She is featured a second time, in her human form, in MLBFIM, with humanized versions of Applejack (2), Rarity (3), Fluttershy (4), Pinkie Pie (5) and Rainbow Dash (6), and a third time in Alicorn Bunnies, with Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She was featured on the lower middle of the picture in a pink leotard. Both MLBFIM as Alicorn Bunnies were commissions for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). She was also featured, again in her human form, in Pantyjack and Stocklight, together with Panty and Stockings Anarky, from the manga/anime series: Panty and Stockings with Garterbelt and fellow humanized pony, Applejack. She was featured in three pictures, exclusively featured on Jorama's DeviantArt Page. First in Twilight Sparkle, featured a humanized version of the character, a second time in Pony gang: Update, together with humanized version with Applejack (1), Pinkie Pie (3), Rainbow Dash (4), Rarity (5), Fluttershy (6) and Derpy (7) and a third time in Apple Jack and Twilight Sparkle, humanized, together with a humanized of fellow pony, Apple Jack. The picture is the lower half of Pantyjack and Stocklight. Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus ("tyrant lizard", from the Ancient Greek tyrannos (τύραννος), "tyrant", and sauros (σαῦρος), "lizard") is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex (rex meaning "king" in Latin), commonly abbreviated to T. rex, is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago. It was the last known member of the tyrannosaurids, and among the last non-avian dinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus was a bipedal carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to its large and powerful hind limbs, Tyrannosaurus fore limbs were short but unusually powerful for their size and had two clawed digits. A tyrannosaurus has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Uncle Vinz draw me a dynosoor, as a request by his little nephew. Bleedman draw three dinosaurs: a Tyrannosaurs, a Velociraptor, and a Triceratops. Category:Lists